


but it comes out all sick

by orphan_account



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Whatdoeshe see in you, I wonder?” Lucille murmured.





	but it comes out all sick

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bed

The door creaked open and through half-closed eyes Edith saw Lucille come in, bearing another cup of poison. For a minute she simply stood before Edith, holding it in both hands, watching as Edith struggled to sit up, failed, collapsed back onto her pillow. With a barbed smile of triumph she set the cup down and sat next to her on the bed. Edith had pushed all the bedclothes to the end during a night of restless sleep, so there was nothing between them, and she was all too aware of Lucille’s dangerous closeness.

“What _does_ he see in you, I wonder?” she murmured.

Lucille gathered Edith’s hair in one hand and twisted it around and around, until it was as tightly wound as the strands of a rope. She gave it a tug, just hard enough to make Edith wince, and scoffed.

“You’re like a doll. It’s no wonder that he wants to play with you, feed you, _fuck_ you.”

She came very close as she said this, until Edith could feel her breath on her face. The bitterness in her voice had faded to something scarily calm and contemptuous. She placed a hand between her breasts to hold her down and Edith was ashamed of the way that she squirmed ineffectively under her, protesting weakly.

Lucille’s kiss was slow, thoughtful, passionless. It was as if she thought she could figure out what made Edith tick through taste and touch alone. After she pulled away she ran her fingers over her lips and regarded Edith curiously. Edith’s own lips buzzed, as if they had been pressed against a peppermint stick. As she considered what Lucille might do to her next, she found that she felt no fear, only stunned acceptance of the inevitable.

In that moment, Lucille could have done with her as she wished.

Thomas’s footsteps sounded in the hall. A queer expression passed over Lucille’s face, and she fled through the open door, brushing past him without even stopping to say hello.

The tingle on Edith’s lips lasted all afternoon. Even a kiss from Thomas didn’t make it fade.

She never got to find out what Lucille may have done, if only they had more time.


End file.
